ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Interplanetary Missile
What is the range of an IPM? Is it infinite? : It is not infinite. The range is determined by your research level of Impulse Drive. You need level 1 to fire at a planet in your solar system and for each level beyond level 1, missiles can fire 2 more solar systems over. Edit; Due to a recent update, 1 level gains you 5 systems, not 2. Speed How fast are IPMs? instant? if not does it change with Impulse Drive level? :IPMs take effect instantly but their travel time is NOT instant. It is 30 seconds to get to a planet in your system and 60 additional seconds for each other system it must travel over to get to its target. Note that IPM's cannot travel between galaxies (the first coordinate) but only between planets and solar systems. IPM speed does NOT change with Impulse Drive research or with anything else for that matter. :As mentioned in the article, the range is again NOT infinite. It is 5*ImpulseDriveResearchLevel-1. This sets up the ironic situation where if a player has Missile Silo level 4+ and no research in impulse drive they can make IPM's but not fire them (because with level 0 of Impulse technology the range would be -1). missles I was just hit by 3 missles and it took out 100 missle launchers, 50 small lasers, 6 heavy lasers, 1 ion, 1 goss, and a small shield. First of all how do only 3 missles take out that much and second I didn't get a debris field. Is this a glitch of some sort? No, IPMs are tipped with anti-matter warheads that completely obliterate defenses which result in no debris and a 0% chance of repair to anything damaged. This is an extremely devastating weapon. HÇ : I suggest you to try the RakSim tool for the Interplanetary Missile damage simulations. That tool will give you an idea how much the damage the missiles will cause to your defence. :So is the range in that calculation just one way, or both. If I had Impulse level 10 and lived in solar system 2:200 would I be able to hit planets between 2:81 and 2:19 or just 2:91 to 2:09? ::I'm pretty sure the answer to your question is that the range calculation is one way. If you had level 10 technology you would be able to go 19 systems in either direction. Note that the range is using the launching planet as its base value. No.Level 10 = (10*5)-1= 49 systems in both directions. If your planet is at 2:200 you can reach 2:151 and 2:249 calculation Should it be "(Impulse Drive level)*(2-1)" or "((Impulse Drive level)*2)-1" (I'm assuming the latter). 21:37, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :You always multiply/divide before you add/subtract. Besides, Impulse Drive level*(2-1)=Impulse Drive level*1=Impulse Drive level. Writing that as (Impulse Drive level)*(2-1) wouldn't make much sense. Counter-strategy If you find yourself on the blunt end of one of these bad boys, then chances are you need to build a Missile Silo and/or some Anti-Ballistic missiles (ABM's). ABM's are cheaper to make than Interplanetary missiles and you can also store 2 times more per level than IPM's. You really don't have much of an excuse to not have at least a few laying around on any decently defended world. If you are investing resources in a defense then might as well protect your investment. Just my two cents.. IPMs, ABMs and Espionage Can any number of Espionage probes detect the prescence or number of IPM/ABM a planet has? Spazbutt 02:57, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes. IPMs and ABMs are shown along with defenses. CarlLevin launching how do i launch IPMs? :Go to the galaxy view, hover your mouse over your target and choose the option available to you. I think. I've only used IPMs once and it was a while ago, but that's how I did it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:15, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Broken links The two math image links on this page are broken: * http://images.wikia.com/wikitex/images/e/ef/ef8/1cf6f0dd87ba81ca262eb2e3df24b * http://images.wikia.com/wikitex/images/c/c2/c2d/09ff6dd2230f5be0da784886b2a18 Br4indead 01:43, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Wrong! IPMs and ABMs cannot be deconstructed, not in uni 42 at least. : Actually, IPMs and ABMs CAN be deconstructed in uni 42. Go to the facilities tab and click on missile silo. It will have the button "Destroy rockets" below your storage capacity. Lannarra 10:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Good luck. Haagen_das 42:4:5:5 Problem? I launched an IPM to a near by planet, I worked out It should of taken 5:30 to get there (on impulse 4) but when I probed the planet again there was no difference? My missile was launched but after that I heard nothing of it (I know you dont get a CR) I was expecting to see it in fleet movement? Is this what happens when its destroyed by an ABM? Missiles do not generate any type of report for the user that launched them! Whether they destroy defense or get destroyed by ABM, no report is generated! Activity Do IBM hits create the * indicating some sort of activity on a planet? They're not listed as such on the wikia page about activity. But I believe it just created activity on my target. (Although he is active, so it could just be legitimate activity.) I could test this on my own, but was wondering if anyone knew. yes, IPM's create activity when they land and when they lauch Can IPMs destroy Ships? Basically, can IPMs target and destroy ships if there are no defenses present on the planet? Ler4hk (talk) 01:35, December 3, 2015 (UTC) IPMs cannot destroy ships. 05:17, January 3, 2016 (UTC)Q.M.